


Stay

by NekoKomu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKomu/pseuds/NekoKomu
Summary: You will never know what the future brings. Things will change. You know it and you cry. You cry you heart out...to the one who means the most to you.





	Stay

Jesper stood on the balcony of his hotel room, staring at the lights of Wuhan. It was late at night and everyone had already gone to bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts kept him wide awake after what had happened today. Those thoughts created a vortex in his head, and he hoped fresh air would help get rid of it.

As he was about to let out a frustrated sigh, he heard a quiet sob. Jesper looked up and heard it again. The sob came from the room next to him - Luka's room. Without hesitation the ADC decided to check on his team mate. He waited in the hallway in front of the midlaner's door, taking a deep breath, prepared for anything could possibly happen. Jesper slowly pressed down the handle quietly. 

Trying not to open the the door too much, he tried to stick his head through it. The hotel room was completely dark but because of the light in the hallway, the dane could make out a silhouette sitting on the bed, knees pulled at its chest, hugging a pillow. The freshly turned 19 year old sobbed and glanced at Jesper. His face was wet from his tears, still some slowly running down his cheekbones. It didn't take any words to make the one at the door understand and he immediately entered the room. 

He closed the door behind him and made his way to the bed, silently as if he was walking on cat’s feets. Luka watched as Jesper sneak towards him and sit down on the sheets. The tall blonde gently pulled his friend in a hug and softly pressed the crybaby against his body. Luka fell over into his arms and began to whine and cry again. He put his head on Jesper's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. The other one ran his fingers slowly through the thin hair of the Croat and leaned his forehead against Luka’s so their nosetips were touching.

Suddenly Luka whispered: “I don’t want this!” A little confused Jesper looked at him, but then realised what he meant. He wanted to speak, but the words were stuck in his throat. “I don’t want this to end! I love you guys so much...don’t leave me…” - “I will never leave you, Luka. I promise.” The Dane gave him a kiss on his forehead, his voice was shaky. Luka snuggled into Jespers arms and hid his face in Jesper’s chest. Exhausted from crying, the younger of the two could barely keep his eyes open so the boys sank into the sheets. Luka gasped for air, being comforted and having kisses ghosted in his hair made him calm down at least a little bit. Luka crawled his fingers powerlessly into the fabric of Zven’s white t-shirt. The adc hugged him tighter and tucked him more into the blanket, pressing Luka gently against himself.. 

Luka was still shaking, but he stopped sobbing after a few minutes. Obviously he still felt weak, helpless against what would happen during off-season. One thing was sure, he didn’t want any of his team mates leave. It was in August, when he realised how much he loved them and how much they meant to him. Somehow, Jesper was the one he was the closest with. Of course, Zven and Mithy have been a duo for so long now, but the thing between him and Luka, it felt special to the Croat. Comforted by Jesper was such a great feeling after all, even though everything else sucked today. With a heavy heart, Jesper let out a sigh. The last thing he wanted was to be the one who started crying. This time he needed to be like a rock in the waves for his friend.

It was harder than he expected, so he buried his face in Luka’s hair, hoping Luka wouldn’t notice the tears. Surprisingly, Zven didn’t sob, he just felt a burden on his chest which made tears run down his pale face. All of sudden, Perkz lift his head and looked directly in the adc’s tear-stained eyes. With a gentle hand, Luka wiped over the soft and wet skin. A little, bitter-sweet smile showed on his face, but disappeared seconds after. His gaze fell on Jesper’s thin lips. The dane couldn’t wait any longer, so he made the first step by leaning his forehead against the other’s as before this night. Innocent like a puppy, Luka looked him in the eyes, probably questioning what consequences it could bring, but after everything today, this might have been the last chance to try. So, Luka reached out to Jesper’s lips, gently pressing his lips against them. Accepting, Jesper opened his mouth a bit to allow his teammate’s tongue entry. Their tongues started dancing together, and it felt like little jolts were coursing through their veins. 

Everything in Luka’s head spun and got blurry. When their lips separated, they couldn’t look at each other. The 19 year old felt the blood rushing to his face and sensed the heat of his friend, if he still could call him that. An awkward weight settled on the midlaner’s chest, but tiredness and the wish that the last few weeks had never happened made him fall asleep to the steady beat of Jesper’s heart.  
~  
It was morning already, nevertheless the curtains didn’t let the sun shine through. Luka turned around, wrapping himself up in the white sheets. Nobody was there. Had he just dreamed everything? Still, he felt the soft pressure and the sweet taste of Jesper. Who, as he found out as he left his room, had already left - on his way back to Denmark.

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd fanfiction in a language I suck...  
> Please don't butcher me, lol. I started writing this at 3 am and then let it set for 2 weeks...to finish it at 6 am... :D  
> It's really messy and just random rambling. I'm not good at writing angst in english...or writing in english in general. So however, here's a little something of words which were floating in my head for a while.  
> Thanks to Sputs and AeonWing for beta-ing. :3


End file.
